Remember All Our Best Times
by nepetax101
Summary: Twilight's been gone awhile, so long that her friends have changed IMMENSELY. With these changes, come dreadful secrets that she never knew existed, and learns a bit about herself as a person as well. What would you do if your friends weren't exactly how they seemed? Rated M for slight (very slight) sexual content, torture, and language. (Alternate personalities are not my work)


_Pinkie had been so excited to plan the party. She had hidden her tears through it actually, staying up hours on end and calling at all hours to ask about decorations and colors and what cake I had wanted. It was as if all her efforts, all her time and energy was going to be put into this party, and she was not going to let anything go wrong or be out of place. I hadn't seen her talking with any of the other girls, so chances are she wasn't getting any help from anyone, and the few times I had offered, her reply was simply "This is for you Twilight, it's going to be FANTASTIC." And oh my, it really was._

_Rarity had been the most vocal with her grief, crying at untimely moments only to be followed by quick apologies and swift eye wiping. She spent her time making lavish dresses day in and out, gathering bag under her eyes and cramps in her hands. She never admitted her troubles to anyone, often times pretending her mild crying outbursts were nothing to be concerned about, or, as my leaving day came closer, that they hadn't happened at all. At times she would even insist that she had never even cried, and that it was "preposterous to even think she would ever soil her makeup by doing something as petty as crying.". She would say this with such seriousness you'd wonder if she ever did cry, and that perhaps what you had saw was a mere figment of your imagination._

_Apple Jack had been the least upset, or so it seemed to everyone else. She consoled the others, assisted me, even helped me pack my things. She was always chipper and serene, and never shed a tear in front of the others, but offered hugs and pats on the backs and hand shakes to everyone who needed it. Maybe if I were to ask her now, she might tell me just how upset she really was, or perhaps, she wasn't sad at all. Neither of the answers would really surprise me._

_Rainbow Dash was somewhere in the middle. She did cry, a few times, but she always tried to stay strong. It was if each instance of talk about my leaving broke her down more and more, and each time it was spoken of she would cry more often. Toward the end of my stay she just never cried at all, maybe she had cried so many times she just couldn't find the will anymore. Sometimes the sadness, sucks the sadness right out of you, and the sadness cancels out the sadness to where you're nothing but an emotionless doll. And by the end, I truly believe Rainbow had become just that. _

_Fluttershy shut everyone out. Sure, she'd come to get togethers and the picnics and the sleep overs, but she was never truly there. She would zone out and mutter, and like all the others (except Apple Jack of course) would cry. But sometimes it was clear that she didn't realize she was, or even think she was. She'd stop for a moment in the middle of her muttering or in the middle of one of our silly little games and start crying so suddenly, and stop just as suddenly. We learned quickly to not speak of it to her very quickly._

_When the party had come, it was so lavish and grand. Rarity had spent the week leading up to it locked up in her home working on a beautiful dress for me. It was black and pink, with gorgeous rubies to embellish it around the chest and hips. Rarity had told me when she gave it to me that the rubies were to accentuate and draw attention to my more, note worthy, "assets". _

_Pinkie had asked, practically begged, Mister and Missus Cake to make a 6 tier chocolate cake for her, which had taken awhile for the old lovebirds to make. But the final product had been so deliciously beautiful, with the vanilla and chocolate shavings littered across each tier, and Goodbye Twilight written neatly in icing across the middle tiers. We laughed,we cried, we played games. It was exceedingly fun, and for the moment we had all forgotten I was going away. That I would be gone for 5 years, at a glamorous academy for gifted minds, where I'd spend those 5 years learning things I haven't even heard about, and live among the best, talk among the best, and be friends with the very best. For a moment, we forgot that I wouldn't be back in town until the 5 years was over. _

_As the party neared its end, so did everyone's strength. The glow Fluttershy had carried with her, a glow we hadn't seen in such a long time, had dissipated until it was completely diminished. Rarity had kept her cool up until the clock had struck, and seeing my leaving approaching quickly, began to already get the crystal orbs one gets before one allows themselves to cry, when they are trying all their might to not do so. When I had finally told them all that it was just about my time to fly, Fluttershy and Rarity had cried until I had finally left that night, bags packed (with the help of Apple Jack) in a carriage. Rainbow Dash hadn't exactly hugged me, but had accepted it. Her eyes were blank, and she couldn't shed a single tear. Apple Jack made sure to give me a crushing hug, making us giggle before I had went my own way._

_I remember seeing them wave, and then I realized that I hadn't cried. In fact, I had told them all with a smile. A disgusting, happy smile. A cocky, know-it-all, little smile that would bring a smug fuck to his knees. Now that I think about it, I wasn't sorry. But rather, I was happy. Maybe it was just the opportunity, or did i truly need a break from them? My childhood friends? Either way...I'd always remember that beautiful party..._

* * *

Twilight opened her eyes for the first time on her journey, sighing softly as she looked up through the glass that separated her from the carriage driver. "When will we be arriving?"

The driver looked at the mirror, and for a moment stared at her, and then turned his attention back to the skies. Twilight bit her lower lip, before clearing her throat and asking again, in a clearer more pronounced voice, "When will we be arriving?". The driver looked at her through the rear view mirror again, and then turned his attention. "Shortly." his voice was annoyed and stiff, and almost entirely artificially sweetened, but you'd be a fool to miss the annoyance. Twilight nodded a swift thank you as she closed her eyes once more, desperate to remember every last detail of that party...


End file.
